


Every Princess Needs a Hero

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, In Public, Minor Promptis, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis has an older sister, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: Another story that was supposed to be a smutty one-shot that will probably end up being a multichapter mess.





	1. Chapter 1

You looked yourself over in the ornate full-length mirror, frowning at a slight smudge in your eye makeup. You licked your finger and rubbed at the spot in question until it blended into the rest of your flawless visage. You pressed your lips together, ensuring your lipstick was even, then turned to the side, smoothing down the purple silk of your gown around your hips.

“You looked perfect an hour ago. Hurry up!” Nyx called from the other side of your dressing screen.

“An hour ago I was naked,” you responded, grinning into the mirror to make sure there was no lipstick on your teeth. 

“Exactly!” Nyx exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes, picking up your clutch and walking over to him. “You’ve never even seen me naked,” you countered. “So how would you know?”

You stepped out from behind the screen and Nyx looked you up and down, letting out an appreciative whistle. “That dress leaves little to the imagination,” he said, making a point to stare at your breasts, “And I’ve seen you in even more revealing _ensembles_.” He emphasized the last word, moving towards you and placing his hands on your hips. “You look stunning, Stella,” Nyx whispered.

You had to admit, you did look rather beautiful this evening. Your dress was strapless, deep purple (almost black) silk hugging tightly to your curves with a sinfully low back. The dress molded to your frame, holding on to your body by sheer force of will and about two feet of garment tape. The skirt was long, reaching down to your ankles, which were themselves wrapped in the intricate straps of black leather heels. Two dangerously high slits rose up the skirt to give you freedom to move, revealing the smooth skin of your upper thighs. You wore no underwear, because frankly there was no room for it. Your hair was done up in an intricate bun, with a couple of strands hanging loose in front of your face. You wore a simple black velvet choker studded with sharp black crystals, a large gunmetal skull with black diamond eyes hanging from a loop at the center. Your earrings were the same—smaller gunmetal skulls with the same black diamond eyes. You wore a wide gunmetal cuff bracelet, engraved with yet another skull and studded with more black diamonds. On your right hand you wore your mother’s engagement ring, a single perfect diamond set in the darkest metal you had ever seen—you were told it came from inside a meteor. 

Nyx looked equally amazing, you couldn’t help but notice. He wore an all black tuxedo, black vest, and a black tie with dark purple skulls embossed in velvet. Each button on his jacket and vest was a black skull. He wore the fingerless black gloves that were a part of his Kingsglaive uniform, and you knew that there was at least one dagger hidden somewhere beneath his tuxedo jacket. He had let you redo his braids, finishing each one with a gunmetal skull bead.

“Looking pretty good yourself, Ulric,” you said playfully, reaching a hand up to tangle in his braids. He pulled you closer, one of his hands moving from your hip to palm your ass. 

“I look more like your date than your bodyguard with this fancy outfit they gave me,” he teased, bringing his face within an inch of your own.

“ _I_ chose the outfit,” you corrected him, watching the smirk fall from his face. “And you’re my Royal Escort, not my bodyguard.”

Nyx hovered his lips mere millimeters away from yours. “Oh, I see,” he whispered, making sure you could feel his breath on your lips. “Well in that case, maybe I should _escort_ you back over to the bed, _Your Highness_.” He smirked, his mouth brushing against yours too faint to be considered a kiss, though it still set your blood ablaze. You gasped, pressing yourself tightly against Nyx’s body and closed your eyes, tilting your head up to kiss him deeply. He let out a pleased growl, tongue slipping into your mouth as you worked your lips against his. He brought one hand to the side of your face, cupping your jaw and holding you to him. His fingers dug into the base of your skull, pressing urgently. Nyx pulled your bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, earning a whimper from you. 

“Princess, His Majesty will be most displeased if you are late for the event this evening,” Ignis called from outside your bedroom door. 

You were reluctant to pull away from Nyx, rolling your hips against him and moving your lips down to suck on a spot below his ear before finally parting. “Well Dad isn’t here, now is he Iggy?” you yelled back through the door. You quickly stepped in front of the mirror to fix your lipstick before opening the door for Ignis. He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and as he took in your outfit. 

“Really, Your Highness, you know you’re to wear all black to public events.” Ignis frowned. “To say nothing of the amount of skin you are showing.”

“Sorry Iggy, all 52 of my black gowns are at the cleaner’s,” you joked. “Besides, this is _almost_ black, and this color looks much better with my skin tone. I didn’t forget to cover myself with skulls, though!” 

Ignis groaned, obviously defeated. He looked up at your hair. “And where is your crown?” he asked, frustration showing in his tone. 

You picked up the ornately woven platinum and onyx crown from its pedestal on your dressing table. It, like all of your other jewelry, was studded with diamonds—both black and white. You set the delicate halo on your head, securing the attached combs into your hair. “Thank you for reminding me Iggy,” you said sarcastically, “I don’t know _how_ anyone would be able to tell who I am without this antiquated symbol of my sovereignty digging into my scalp!”

Ignis inhaled sharply. “You are quite welcome, Your Highness,” he said between clenched teeth. He finally turned to acknowledge Nyx. “Mr. Ulric,” he said, bowing in greeting.

Nyx gave a fake little bow. “Nice to see you as always, Iggy boy!”

Ignis’ eyes went wide as he looked Nyx up and down. He turned back to you. “Princess Stella!” Ignis raised his voice. “Why is Mr. Ulric not in his Kingsglaive uniform? He is not a member of the Crownsguard, nor is he associated with the Royal Family. He should not be wearing the Royal Crest all over his clothing! People will get the wrong idea. They may even think he is your _date!_ ” Ignis hissed.

“Calm down Iggy!” you replied. “He is my Royal Escort for the evening, which puts him at the same status level as _you_. Please do be respectful,” you snapped harshly. 

“My apologies, _Sir Ulric_ ,” Ignis bit out. “Now if that is all, we must be going. All of the guests are waiting.”

You and Nyx followed Iggy out of your room. In the hallway, Nyx offered you his arm, which you gladly took. “Sorry about Iggy,” you whispered in Nyx’s ear, “I think he knows we were making out and he feels like every embarrassing thing I do reflects directly on him. As if he could control what I do.” You laughed. 

“I bet _I_ could control you, Princess,” Nyx whispered seductively, lips brushing against the delicate skin of your ear. A shiver went down your spine. Nyx never called you Princess, always using your name in private and calling you Your Highness in front of others. Hearing your title from Nyx’s wicked lips felt forbidden and sensual, like walking in on something you weren’t meant to see but being unable to look away. You could feel Nyx smirk against your ear; he knew exactly the effect he was having on you. “Why don’t we play a game?” he asked suggestively.

Your relationship with Nyx was complicated, yet simple. You’d met him ten years earlier, when you were 11 and he was 18. It was shortly after your family’s return from Tenebrae, and your younger brother Noctis was still recovering from the daemon attack. Nyx was a new recruit in the Kingsglaive, a refugee that your father had saved years earlier in Galahd. Captain Drautos was impressed with Nyx’s natural talent for magic, but the young soldier had some authority issues. As punishment for disobeying orders, your father suggested that Nyx act as your personal bodyguard. Noctis had his Shield, Gladio, but you’d never had a personal guard—you simply had a regiment of the Crownsguard with you whenever you left the palace. Nyx was to stay with you at all times, except when you were in your personal quarters. If Nyx thought guarding an 11-year-old princess was going to be boring, 5 minutes with you absolutely changed his mind. 

Your father, wise man that he was, figured that if anyone could handle his rebellious daughter, it would be the spirited young Glaive. Nyx was advised to use any means necessary to keep you in line, outside of violence. When you escaped his watch after only 5 minutes, leaving him with his boots fastened together and one of his daggers missing, he began plotting the worst punishments he could imagine for you. When he finally found you, 2 hours later, hiding on top of a bookcase in the palace library with a stack of comic books and a box of donuts, he couldn’t help but laugh. Perhaps you two would get along better than he’d thought. Nyx soon learned that the way to get you to do what he wanted wasn’t to order you around. He had to bargain with you, usually bribing you with junk food, comic books, and videogames. Once you had something you wanted, you were actually quite reasonable, and would do most things if asked nicely.

After a few weeks of bodyguard duty, Nyx was sent back to the Kingsglaive, and you returned to torturing your Crownsguard retinue. It wasn’t long until Nyx was back again, though. Every time he got into trouble he earned himself two to four weeks of Royal bodyguard duty. As much as he made a big deal about it to the other Glaives, groaning and complaining each time he was sent off to the palace, it was far from a punishment for him. You ended up becoming good friends, and King Regis was impressed with how well you behaved with Nyx around, which ended up being once every few months or so. This lasted for a few years, even though your father knew almost immediately that the arrangement was no punishment for Nyx; Drautos tried to convince the King that Nyx wasn’t learning his lesson, that he needed a harsher regimen of punishments to nip his behavior issues, but Regis just ignored the Captain’s complaints. 

When you were 15, your father decided you would learn warping and combat magic. They were powers normally reserved for the Kings (and Princes) of Lucis, but he saw no reason why his oldest child shouldn’t learn the magic of her ancestors. It was, after all, your heritage and your birthright. Not every female child of Lucis had to become a mage. You had already been doing combat training for years, so adding magic to the routine wouldn’t be that difficult. However, the toll the war was having on the Wall reflected greatly on your father, aging him beyond his years and sapping him of his strength. He had to reserve what little spare power he had left to teach Noctis magic, as it would be his duty as King to maintain the Wall. Because such a responsibility did not and would not fall to you, King Regis enlisted the help of someone almost as skilled in magic as himself to teach you, someone he trusted with your life and his own. 

One day after classes, you walked into the royal training room and saw Nyx instead of your usual combat instructor. You walked over to the Glaive, who was attacking a practice dummy with wooden daggers. “In trouble again so soon?” you teased. 

He threw one of the daggers at you, which you caught easily with one hand, making Nyx laugh in surprise. “Good, you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be,” he said, throwing the other dagger at you and watching you catch it in your other hand.

“Excuse me?” you questioned. 

“I’m not here on bodyguard duty,” Nyx explained. “Your dad asked me to train you in magic. Said I’m the best there is after himself, even better than the Captain.” He gave you a smug smirk.

You rolled your eyes. “Great. So I’ve gotta spend one night a week having you boss me around?” 

Nyx grinned. “Try three nights a week, Your Highness, plus Saturdays.” 

You groaned. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

“Nope!” Nyx replied. “And I’m getting paid overtime for it too.”

“Fine. Let’s just hurry up and get this over with. I’ve got homework.” You sighed.

As promised, you trained with Nyx four times a week, replacing your regular combat practice. You could easily see why everyone was so impressed with him—he used magic so naturally, like he was born with it. The way he moved, his warping so fluid and effortless, was amazing to watch, even beautiful. There was an art to the way he summoned spells, turning flames or ice over in his hands as if absentmindedly twirling a pen. He was a good teacher, and even your father was impressed with how much you were learning from the Glaive. You came to enjoy training, practicing long into the night after Nyx had gone home, trying to perfect your moves so that you could show off to him during your next session. Somewhere along the way you developed feelings for Nyx that were more than friendly. You found yourself stealing glances at him from across the room, staring at his perfect body in the tight tank top and lowcut sweatpants he favored for training. You couldn’t help but stare when a particular movement caused his clothing to move, revealing the sharp cut of his hips or the rippling lines of his abs. If he noticed your appreciative gaze, he didn’t say, but he did grow frustrated when you increasingly lost focus during practice. 

You were 17 the first time you kissed Nyx. You had just pinned him to the ground during an intense warp chase at the Glaives’ outdoor practice facility. The facility was actually a city block full of abandoned, crumbling buildings in the oldest part of Insomnia. They’d been damaged by a gas explosion years before, and rather than repair the damage they simply rebuilt in newer areas of the city. You’d caught Nyx on the top floor of one of the skyscrapers—what looked like the remains of a penthouse apartment. You managed to get one of Nyx’s arms under his back, pinning his elbow with your knee. His other arm you held down at his side, holding him down with all of your strength, your dagger against his throat. 

He laughed, truly pleased that you’d beaten him, and the way his eyes sparkled when you dropped your dagger took your breath away. You couldn’t help yourself, and before you knew it you were pressing your lips against Nyx’s. It wasn’t your first kiss, not by far, and you kissed him deeply, mouth open and hand reaching up to tangle in his braids. For a moment Nyx reciprocated, even running his tongue along your bottom lip, before suddenly pushing you away. “Stella…” he whispered, lifting you off of him and sitting up next to you. “You know we can’t. _I_ can’t. I’ll be fired, or worse, executed.” 

“That’s not going to happen,” you assured him. “If you don’t want to, I’ll understand. But I can’t help it, I just want to kiss you. We’re the only ones here. No one’s going to know.”

Nyx pulled you into his lap, hands cupping your jaw as he looked into your eyes. “I do want to,” he said softly, “I’m just afraid that once I start, I’m not gonna wanna stop.” 

“Okay,” you whispered. He was on you in an instant, lips moving passionately against your own. One hand moved to the back of your neck to pull you in, the other snaking around to the small of your back to hold you tightly to him. You stayed like that for what felt like hours, arms wrapped tightly around Nyx’s neck, his stubble creating a delicious friction against your skin as you lost yourself in kissing him. When you finally made it home you were love-drunk, intoxicated with lust. You pleasured yourself to thoughts of Nyx, imagining how the stubble on his cheeks would feel between your thighs, how his tongue (discreetly pierced) would feel against your slick flesh, how the hard length you’d ground down against would feel inside of you. When you came screaming his name, you realized you had it bad for the man. 

Your training with Nyx continued over the next few years, though as the war with Niflheim grew more intense, he was often called away on the most dangerous missions. His reckless courage and refusal to leave anyone behind earned him the moniker “Hero,” one you constantly reminded him of. Your relationship didn’t really change—you were still close friends, he was still your trainer and occasional bodyguard. In the rare moments that you found yourselves away from potential onlookers, you spent every second possible with your lips locked, bodies pressed frantically together, touching each other everywhere that could be reached through clothing. You weren’t sure if you loved Nyx or just loved being with him, but since that first kiss you hadn’t had much interest in other men (or women, for that matter). He was the only one you wanted to be with in that way, though you had no idea how he felt or if there was someone else in his life.

Nyx had been away for the past several months, helping lead the Kingsglaive in the biggest, most intense battle of the war to date. He had only just returned, after sending Niflheim into a full retreat and securing Lucis’ victory in the war. Tonight was a celebration of that victory—a grand dinner and ball that you were to host while your father was in Altissia, negotiating the terms of Niflheim’s surrender. Nyx had only gotten back a few hours earlier, and you had immediately requested a private audience with the Glaive to congratulate him. In actuality you had backed Nyx up against the door, pressing your body to his and kissing him fervently, trying to express with your body how worried you had been and how much you had missed him. After a desperate tangle of lips and limbs you pulled away, asking Nyx to be your guard for the ball. He had of course agreed—who was he to deny the Crown Princess of Lucis? 

“I want to be with you tonight,” you’d whispered in Nyx’s ear, “In every way possible. I’m tired of hiding and I don’t care who knows, I _need_ you, Nyx.” He’d answered you with a kiss, slower and softer but with no less passion than before. You’d sent him to get his outfit for the evening while you prepared for the ball. 

As much as you tried to deny it, tonight you’d brought Nyx with you as your date, not your escort or guard. As you approached the giant doors leading to the grand hall, you pulled your arm out from Nyx’s, instead taking his hand in yours and twining your fingers together. He gave you a playful smirk, repeating his earlier question. “So, Princess, what do you say? Are you up for a little game?”

You nodded and he stopped walking, leaning as close to you as possible and whispering against your ear. “I’m going to do whatever I can to make you whimper and moan in front of all these people. If you can keep yourself quiet all night, I’ll take you upstairs, rip that dress off of you, and give you a nice little reward.”

You shivered, feeling heat pool in your face and between your legs. “And if I _do_ make noise?” you asked. 

“Let’s just say you’ll be the one giving _me_ the reward,” Nyx purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Stella Lucis Caelum, Crown Princess of Lucis and older sister (by 3 years) to Noctis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is a thing. I don't know what happened. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been trying to write three things at once and severely failing.

“AHEM,” Ignis cleared his throat loudly when he realized you and Nyx were no longer following him. “Your Highness, I beg you, everyone is waiting for you. Prince Noctis is just inside the entryway—you must enter together. Whatever _business_ you and Mr. Ulric have to discuss can wait until _after_ the gala,” Ignis snapped at you.

You tried to hide your sheepish grin as you and Nyx ran to catch up with Ignis. You’d decided to appease him for the moment, if only to prevent the man from having a stroke. When you reached the entryway Ignis held the door for you and Nyx. You walked in to see your brother lying across a circular settee, playing King’s Knight on his cell phone. He was facing away from you and hadn’t noticed you enter. Ignis marched ahead of you to stand in front of Noctis, grabbing the phone from his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Ignis scolded, “And where is Gladio?”

Noctis grumbled, sitting up and reaching out to Ignis for his phone. “He had to pee,” your brother said bluntly, “Couldn’t hold it any longer, since Stella and her _boyfriend_ are taking their sweet ass time. And I’m bored out of my mind. It was either play King’s Knight or fall asleep, and I figured sleeping would get me into more trouble.”

“Well lucky for you, me and my _escort_ are here, so get off your lazy ass,” you chided Noct, smacking him gently in the back of the head. 

“Shit,” Noctis hissed, standing up and turning around to face you. “About time. Let’s get down there so we can get this stupid thing over with,” he whined.

“Language!” Ignis snapped. “We must wait for Gladio,” Ignis reminded Noct.

“I’m here,” Gladio said as he entered from one of the side doors. 

Ignis breathed a sigh of relief. 

Gladio saw you and Nyx as he walked into the room and immediately stiffened. He walked past Nyx, acknowledging him with a nod. “Ulric.”

Nyx responded in kind. “Amicitia.” 

When Gladio reached you, he gave a formal half-bow. “Hi Gladdy,” you said warmly. 

“Your Highness,” Gladio replied in monotone before walking over to Noctis. “You ready, Prince Charmless?” he teased. 

Ignis stepped towards the doors to the grand hall. “Remember, do not descend the stairs until your name is announced, just as we practiced,” Ignis instructed, “And smile, but look dignified.”

“Geez Iggy, you act like we’ve never done one of these before,” you said. 

“Yes, but this is the first time His Majesty will not be here. All attention will be on the two of you. Do not disappoint me,” Ignis replied.

You and Noct shared a look as you lined up together behind Ignis, Nyx, and Gladio. Noct made fake glasses with his hands over his face and stuck his neck up, mouthing _DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME_ with his most ridiculous serious face. You couldn’t help the small snort you made, and you saw Ignis visibly tense, probably fighting the urge to turn around and glare at you. The guards opened the double doors and you all followed Ignis out onto the landing for the grand staircase.

“Lord Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Royal Advisor and Steward to the Crown Prince,” the attendant near the staircase announced to the crowd in the grand hall below. Ignis descended the long staircase slowly, looking absolutely dignified. 

“Sir Nyx Ulric, Kingsglaive Soldier, Hero of the Battle of Duscae, and Royal Escort to the Crown Princess.” Nyx shot you a look before heading uneasily down the stairs, trying to mimic Ignis’ form but not quite mastering it. He still moved with too much swagger, though it suited him, and you certainly appreciated the view. From the whispers coming up from the crowd below, it seemed you weren’t the only one.

“Lord Gladiolus Amicitia, Royal Guard and Sworn Shield to the Crown Prince.” Gladio practically hopped down the stairs, grinning as he went. It took a sharp glare from Ignis down below for him to slow his movements and tone down his expression. It seemed the crowd couldn’t decide whom to stare it—Gladio, or Nyx—so they turned their gazes back and forth, as if watching a tennis match. Nyx reached the bottom of the stairs, settling at the far right side of the staircase next to Ignis and turning to the side. Gladio reached the end of the stairs shortly after and settled on the other side of the staircase, turning so he faced Ignis and Nyx.

“Her Royal Highness Stella Lucis Caelum, Crown Princess of Lucis, and His Royal Highness Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne of Lucis.” You and Noctis descended the stairs together, each taking one side of the bannister as you walked, making sure to keep the same pace and of course, smile. Your eyes were drawn to Nyx as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. His gaze was already fixed on you, so of course he caught your stare. He smirked, giving you a wink before raising his eyebrows suggestively, and you hoped no one would be able to see the blush on your cheeks as you remembered the “game” he had promised you. You almost forgot your perfectly paced steps as you continued to lock eyes with Nyx, and you almost tripped on the last stair as he came to stand next to you and offered you his arm. You took it, forcing yourself to look away from his face as you followed Ignis over to your dinner table. 

You and Noct were seated in your father’s usual place at the high table in the front of the room, facing the crowd below. Nyx sat to your right and Noct sat to your left, with Gladio on his other side. Ignis sat across from you, presumably so he could glare at you both if you misbehaved. Next to Ignis was Noct’s friend Prompto, whom your brother had snuck in by falsifying some nobility records. The other people at the table were your father’s advisors—the ones he hadn’t brought with him to Altissia, and members of the highest noble families in Insomnia. One of whom, unfortunately, happened to be sitting across from Nyx, on Ignis’ other side—Narcissus Volta. He was two years older than you, the absolute sleaziest person you’d ever met, and had been trying to date you since middle school. A few years prior, at your debut ball, Volta had been one of the “gentlemen” you had to dance with. During your dance his hands kept wandering despite multiple warnings, so you finally ended up letting your knee wander into his crotch. He gave you a skeevy smile as the wine was being poured and you pretended not to notice him. Nyx, on the other hand, gave the scumball a threatening glare, casually sliding his hand behind your back in a way that no one else would notice. Volta, however, noticed all too well. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared at the subtle yet possessive gesture, mouth dropping open as if to protest. 

“Mr. Volta, have you met Sir Ulric?” Ignis asked, cheekily neglecting to use Volta’s title. You and Iggy shared a look during which you both tried not to laugh. 

Volta turned to Iggy, simply flabbergasted. 

“Sir Ulric is the reason we are celebrating tonight, you know,” Ignis continued. “He struck the blow that won the Battle of Duscae, leading to Niflheim’s retreat and surrender. He is Her Highness’ Royal Escort and honored guest this evening.”

Volta stared at Nyx. “Hmmm. Yes, I had heard. Well met,” he said quickly.

“Wish I could say the same,” Nyx replied. “I don’t really enjoy meeting guys who grope girls without their consent—especially guys who continue after being told to stop.”

Ignis almost choked on his water. Volta instantly flushed crimson. “I can’t believe you told him about that!” he hissed at you. A few of the other guests had stopped talking, all of them watching Volta. His face went from scarlet to white as a sheet as he realized he’d more or less just confessed to the crime.

“You don’t look well, Volta,” you said. “Perhaps you should retire early.” 

Ignis gestured to one of the guards standing near the table. “Please escort Mr. Volta out of the Citadel,” Ignis said, “He appears to be ill and we wouldn’t want him to expel something _vile_ during dinner.”

Two guards came to stand on either side of Volta. He stood quickly, throwing his napkin down on the table. He let out a huff and glared at all of you as the guards escorted him away. 

Noctis let out a small laugh, turning to look at you and Nyx. “Nyx, you did what we’ve been trying to do for _years_ , and it only took you five minutes!” he exclaimed.

Iggy smiled at Nyx, giving him a nod of approval. “Well, Sir Ulric is not confined by the same formalities that you are,” Ignis said. “Nonetheless, very well executed. Bravo.” 

Noct leaned in close to you, whispering in your ear. “Stell, did Volta really do that to you?” he asked. 

You nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or dad? Why didn’t you do anything?” Noct whispered roughly. You turned to face him and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. “I would have killed him a long time ago if I knew. Warp strike straight through the heart.”

“I did do something,” you whispered back. “I kicked him in the balls. Hard. If he ever manages to get someone to sleep with him, I don’t think we have to worry about having any little Volta Jr.’s running around.” 

Noctis gave you a sad smile, as did Ignis. Noct leaned in front of you to whisper to Nyx. “You knew about this? And you didn’t tear the guy a new one?” 

“Let’s just say that creep has been jumped and beaten up by a group of masked strangers on more than one occasion,” Nyx replied. “We’ve caught him trying to make moves on unwilling girls before and acted accordingly. I didn’t find out about Stella until later, and that earned him the beating of a lifetime. Did you see that scar across his eyebrow? The knobby bump on his nose? Courtesy of me.”

“Thanks,” Noct said, “For looking out for my sister.”

“Your sister can more than look out for herself, Your Highness,” Nyx replied, giving you a proud look as he rubbed a circle into your back, “But there are certain things a princess can’t do without reflecting poorly on her family and her country. Fortunately, I don’t have that problem.” Nyx smirked.

“I would’ve kicked his ass if I’d known,” Gladio chimed in, sounding almost angry.

“No one knew,” Noct replied. “Stella wanted it that way.”

“Nyx knew,” Gladio said bitterly. 

“Gladiolus,” Iggy scolded from across the table, “There is no need to get so worked up. The issue has been resolved.”

You thought you heard Gladio growl in response, but it might have just been your stomach. The waitstaff were setting out the first course and it smelled divine. You waited for the signal that everyone had been served, then stood, tapping your glass to get the attention of the room. You were handed a microphone as the guests fell silent, all eyes directed towards you. 

“On behalf of my father, His Majesty King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, I would like to thank you for coming tonight. As you know, my father has been in Altissia negotiating with Niflheim about the terms of their surrender. I am pleased to announce that terms have been agreed upon by both countries, and tomorrow a treaty will be signed, officially ending the war with Niflheim.” You paused for the crowd to applaud. As they did, Nyx snuck his hand around your backside, giving your ass a rough squeeze. Your eyes widened as you inhaled sharply, but luckily you didn’t make any noticeable sounds. 

When the applause died down you continued with your speech. “This peace would not be possible without the tireless efforts of our soldiers, especially the Kingsglaive, whose courage and heroism on the front lines led to Niflheim’s defeat. We are here tonight to celebrate these brave men and women, the victory they have won for Lucis, and the dedication with which they have served the Crown.” Another round of applause; this time Nyx went ahead and gave your ass a sharp pinch. You flinched slightly, the only indication that anything out of the ordinary may have been occurring.

Nyx chuckled from beside you, and though you weren’t looking at him you knew he was wearing an overly smug smirk. You found his foot under the table and dug your heel into it, earning you a small yelp from the man. 

“There is one Kingsglaive soldier whose fearless actions brought down Niflheim’s greatest weapon and won the battle at Duscae, as well as the war, for Lucis,” you went on. Nyx’s hand abruptly dropped from your rear end. “I am honored to have this incredible soldier as my guest and Royal Escort this evening. I present to you, people of Lucis, your Hero of the Battle of Duscae, honored Kingsglaive soldier Sir Nyx Ulric of Galahd!” You gestured to Nyx, leading the applause for him as he had no choice but to stand and bow to the crowd. 

The applause went on and on, everyone in the crowd standing up to show their respect for Nyx. At one of the far tables you spied some of Nyx’s Kingsglaive compatriots, all clapping louder than anyone else in the room. A couple of them even cheered, though they were quickly hushed by Captain Drautos. When the applause finally died down Nyx started to return to his seat. 

“Sir Ulric, why don’t you say a few words?” you asked, handing Nyx the microphone. He gave you a glare that made you shiver, though not from fear. 

“You honor me, Your Highness,” Nyx started, “Though my actions would not have been possible without the dedication and commitment of my fellow Glaives. We are a team, a family, and we always look out for each other. I would not be here without the loyal men and women who fight by my side day in and day out.” He paused to take a deep breath, and the crowd took that as a sign to applaud. Nyx waited until they were finished, still holding up the microphone to signal that he had more to say. 

“We lost many good men and women during the war,” Nyx continued. “Most of them were my friends, some of them I’d known since I was a kid. They came here from provinces that had already been torn apart by Niflheim, leaving behind their entire lives to fight for their country, living in a city whose people looked upon them as second-class citizens.” Nyx took a breath and the room was silent. “So while you celebrate the victory that you’re so proud of, know that it came at the cost of the lives of many courageous soldiers—soldiers you wouldn’t even give the time of day to. Look at the faces of the survivors—they gave no less than the dead, carrying the grief of so many losses in their hearts every day as they went to fight for your precious victory, knowing that this battle could very well be their last. So enjoy your wine and your caviar, your dancing and gossip, but spare a moment to think of the people who sacrificed everything so that you could be here tonight.”

The room was so silent you thought for sure everyone could hear your heart thundering in your chest. Everyone was staring at Nyx with their jaws dropped. Ignis was staring straight ahead, face blank, and you thought he might implode at any minute. Nyx looked at you, raw and exposed in that moment, and you looked back at him, trying to express a feeling you had no words for. You stood back up, clapping your hands together as hard as you possibly could, slowly at first then increasing quickly, looking into Nyx’s eyes as you did. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ignis rise from his chair right after you and your stomach dropped. He looked directly at Nyx and nodded, bringing his hands together in the most spirited applause you’d ever seen the man give. Noctis and his friend Prompto followed suit, then the rest of the table, and the rest of the crowd, until everyone was on their feet and clapping enthusiastically. Nyx was shocked, eyes wide, and you gave him a gentle smile.

Once the applause died down and everyone was back in their seats, you took the microphone back from Nyx. “Thank you, Sir Ulric, for that sobering reminder. I would ask everyone now to raise their glasses in honor of the fallen, the survivors, and the peace that their sacrifice has brought us,” you said. You raised your glass. “As the Kingsglaive say, for hearth and home!” you toasted. The crowd raised their glasses, repeating your toast. “For hearth and home!” Everyone drank. 

Once everyone had been seated, Ignis leaned forward, eyes on Nyx. “Sir Ulric—Nyx, if I may—that was a moving speech, quite commendable,” Ignis said.

“I just said what came to me. I didn’t know I would be put on the spot like that,” Nyx shot you a glare. 

“Ah.” Ignis replied. He gave Nyx an understanding look. “I am sorry about the loss of your comrades. They were heroes, as are you. We are indebted to you.”

Everyone at the table started to agree, complementing Nyx on his speech and thanking him for his heroism and service. You reached under the table to take his hand in yours, giving it a squeeze. He looked at you and you gave him a warm smile, trying to encourage him and show him how much you appreciated him. You were surprised by the way Nyx conversed with everyone at the table—they all seemed to hang on his every word. Everyone wanted to hear about his missions with the Kingsglaive, his past, and his life in Galahd. Many of them had never traveled so far, and they were shocked to hear what it was actually like during the attacks from Niflheim. He talked about losing people who were important to him, though he didn’t mention Selena. That subject was still too painful, too raw to mention to others, and you were one of the very few people who knew about it. By the time the main course was served you could tell Nyx was getting tired of speaking, so you changed the subject. 

“Ignis, what new recipes have you tried lately?” you asked. The advisor’s eyes lit up, and he immediately launched into a lengthy explanation of his recent culinary exploits. Your brother glared at you—he hated hearing about Ignis’ cooking, especially since he had already heard all of these recipes, and he’d eaten most of them, too. Minus the ones with gross vegetables. Noctis got up to use the restroom and his friend Prompto followed him. _Probably going to make out in there, or worse,_ you thought. You’d had the misfortune of walking in on them fooling around on the couch once, when you were at Noct’s apartment to drop off some documents. After that you never sat on your brother’s furniture without a blanket or sheet, and you always knocked—LOUDLY—before using your key to enter the apartment. 

You let go of Nyx’s hand to eat your main course but he kept his hand on your lap. He scooted his chair closer to yours so that your legs were almost touching. He began stroking your legthrough the silk of your dress, his fingertips moving in soothing circles. Slowly, he dragged his fingers along your thigh, finding the impossibly high slit in the side of your dress. You shivered as the calloused pads of his fingers tickled your bare skin. Nyx slid his fingers up until he reached the top of the slit, then worked his hand underneath the fabric and between your legs until his fingers brushed against your naked sex. You jumped slightly, and Nyx leaned in to whisper in your ear. 

“No panties, Princess? How naughty. You’ve just made my job that much easier,” Nyx purred against your ear. You moved to the edge of your chair, parting your legs slightly wider to allow him better access. “Oh Princess,” Nyx whispered, “Are you that eager for everyone to see the mess I’m going to make of you?” He began slowly stroking you, his fingers feather-light as they brushed against your folds. 

You shivered as heat flowed down to your sex, making your clit throb and your walls ache with want. Nyx’s gentle touches were nowhere near what you needed and you fought back the urge to whine, choosing instead to move your hips closer to Nyx’s tortuous touch. He shot you a cruel smirk as he moved his hand away from where you needed him, resuming his impossibly soft ministrations against your now swollen labia. You let out a small huff of frustration, louder than you’d wanted it to be. Ignis was too wrapped up in his speech about sauces to notice, but Gladio gave you a harsh look out of the corner of his eye. Nyx continued the slow torture, making you squirm in your seat. He somehow managed to eat his entire meal with one hand, while you were still struggling to eat much of anything with both hands. Slowly, Nyx increased the pressure of his movements, his fingers dipping briefly into your slick heat before swirling blissfully around your swollen bud. You had to bite your hand to keep from moaning as Nyx’s fingers slowly circled your clit.

“Mmm baby, so wet for me already? You’re going to ruin this lovely dress,” Nyx teased as he snuck a small lick to your ear.

Noctis and Prompto were still gone, so Gladio took the opportunity to slide into Noct’s seat next to you. “Is everything alright, Your Highness?” Gladio asked, his voice filled more with annoyance than concern. He shot a look at Nyx, who just smiled in return. 

Nyx didn't let up on his movements, in fact increasing his speed and pressure. You gritted your teeth and tried to speak as normally as possible when you replied to Gladio, “Oh, yes, I’m fine, just not really hungry.” 

Gladio was not appeased by your response, giving you a very suspicious look before returning to his seat with a grumble. As the waitstaff took away your mostly uneaten dinner, Nyx alternated between slow and fast strokes, making you squirm in your seat as you tried to adjust to the rhythm. Each time you bit your lip to stifle a whimper or moan, Gladio shot Nyx a death glare, but said nothing. Each time Nyx brought you close to orgasm you clenched your legs around his hand, your knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the table, and each time Nyx would stop for a moment, keeping you from reaching your peak. Meanwhile, Ignis was still going on about his cooking. One of the younger noblewomen had asked him more questions about his recipes in an attempt to flirt with him, but Ignis remained oblivious. To the woman’s dismay, he was currently going into great detail about the proper way to julienne vegetables, though it worked in your favor as he was paying no attention to you whatsoever.

You had started to sweat, tiny droplets forming on your forehead, and your cheeks were unbearably hot. A server came around to ask if you wanted dessert, and you just shook your head, trying to remain as composed as possible as your pleasure began to peak again. Nyx slowed his movements as he replied to the waiter. “Oh, no, Her Highness definitely wants to finish her meal with something decadent. I will also be having dessert, thank you,” Nyx said cheekily, giving you a smirk. The waiter left and Nyx continued his assault, his fingers sliding between your folds to dip into your entrance. You almost choked on your wine when Nyx pushed his fingers deeper, curling them upwards against that sweet, sensitive spot. You felt like your whole world was going to shatter, your body climbing higher and higher in pleasure without ever being able to reach the top. Nyx pumped his fingers in and out as best he could, his palm coming down to keep friction against your clit.

The server returned, setting down a large slice of cheesecake in front of you, and one for Nyx as well. “Come on Princess, take a bite. You want to _finish_ your meal, don’t you?” Nyx teased as he dug into his own cheesecake. You weren’t sure how he was able to multitask like that—maybe something from his Glaive training? Nyx watched you as he swallowed, his fingers suddenly back against your clit in dizzying circles, his pace and precision bringing you close to your peak again within seconds. You picked up your fork with shaking fingers and cut into the cheesecake, slowly bringing the dessert to your mouth. Rather than stopping his motions when you were close, Nyx doubled his efforts when he felt your thighs squeeze his hand. As soon as the sweet dessert was in your mouth, Nyx shot a tiny spark of electric magic through his fingers and your whole body stiffened as you came, every muscle in your body tensed and vibrating. You couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up in your throat as your eyes slipped closed. Nyx coaxed you through your climax, massaging you in ever-softening circles until your body relaxed. 

You had to fight the urge to slide down into a puddle on the floor, aware that the whole table was staring at you. Ignis had gone silent and was looking at you in abject horror, holding his fork in midair, frozen on the spot. You chewed the forgotten cheesecake in your mouth and swallowed. “Mmm!” you exclaimed, mimicking your moan from earlier, “This cheesecake is SO good. To die for!” Everyone seemed appeased by that, eagerly digging into their own desserts, except Gladio. He just growled, glaring at you and Nyx before getting up from the table and storming off. Ignis gave you a glare as well, though hopefully he believed your outburst was truly in response to the dessert. He watched Gladio leave, then turned back to the poor young woman he’d been talking to. 

Nyx finally removed his fingers from under your dress, sliding his hand casually back up onto the table. He had finished his cheesecake and all that was left was a lone raspberry on his plate. He picked it up with his recently freed hand, popping the raspberry into his mouth and sliding his slick fingers in after it. He sucked your juices off his fingers, making a popping noise as he pulled them out of his mouth. “Mmmm, delicious...” he said, voice deep and low. You tried to keep the blush from your cheeks as you finished your dessert. Nyx subtly put his hand on your back, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “I’ll let that one pass, Princess,” he said, and you suddenly remembered the “game” you two had been playing, a game which you technically just lost. “It was a nice save,” he added, pulling away to give you a wink. 

A minute later Gladio returned, followed by Noct and Prompto. From the beet-red blush on their cheeks it was safe to assume your brother had been caught doing something very un-Princely. The two guilty parties rubbed at their earlobes; no doubt Gladio had dragged them out by their ears. “You okay, Noct?” you asked playfully, and he shot you a look that was pure death. 

“You missed dessert,” Nyx added, and his eyes said that he realized what had just transpired as well. 

Your brother groaned and Prompto just stared straight ahead, stiff as a board and completely petrified. Ignis had finally finished his conversation with the young lady next to him, and she gave a huge sigh of relief as Iggy turned his attention towards Noct and Gladio. He leaned across the table. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you had better be on your best behavior during the ball,” Ignis whispered harshly. 

Once the dessert plates had been cleared, a steward handed you a microphone and you stood to speak. “My brother and I hope you enjoyed your dinner,” you said to the crowd. “Now we invite you to join us in the ballroom for music and dancing.” You and Nyx followed Ignis over to the ballroom, with Noctis and Gladio following you. As you walked arm-in-arm with Nyx, he whispered in your ear, “I’ll call Round One a tie. Are you ready for Round Two, baby girl?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where I thought this was going...well, the last part is, but the majority of it is just brain vomit. Of course I can't have smut without stockpiling a whole bunch of plot in front of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:
> 
> FFXV blog (Currently taking requests!): [nyxswaifu](http://nyxswaifu.tumblr.com)  
> main/Dragon Age blog: [fenriswaifu](http://fenriswaifu.tumblr.com)


End file.
